


Madotsuki

by Amoridere



Series: Poem Fics [4]
Category: Yume Nikki | Dream Diary
Genre: Spoilers, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoridere/pseuds/Amoridere
Summary: Something I was thinking about and one of the things was Yume Nikki and the protagonist Madotsuki and a video about one of theories





	Madotsuki

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [手描き：ゆめにっき考察ＭＡＤ](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/356280) by N/A. 



**Music playing: __** _"[Hana"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wfkwLoKkwY8) ****_****by **Epo**

* * *

 

I'm in a room  
I can't leave  
They are out there  
  
Inside I stay  
  
I won't go out there  
The door keeps out  
It's not like I can open it anyhow  
  
I was told to stay in here  
It is impossible for me to leave  
Maybe, they'll come back to me  
  
The dream world and the real world are merging  
  
What happened those three months ago?  
  
I wish they had taken me with them  
But they couldn't  
I was told not to leave until they came  
  
I've had enough  
  
I think I should jump now  
  
My life, those dreams are flashing by  
  
Poniko  
Monoko  
Masada  
Everyone  
  
This world, I bid farewell  
  
I wasn't given a choice


End file.
